


God made me do this

by Doodlefriend



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, asagao characters but not asagao universe, did that make sense? that didn't make sense, post asagao academy, protown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlefriend/pseuds/Doodlefriend
Summary: Luke got stood up and is pretty bummed about it. But the guy across from him is pretty cute...





	God made me do this

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, and isn't very good. Please read anyways.

An hour. An entire hour he had been waiting. Luke sighed. He never really trusted online dating, but this one seemed really kind; and cute. Not someone you’d expect to stand you up.

He gazed over at the entrance, once again, not seeing his date. Not that he had expected to. He looked around the restaurant. When he was invited here, it had seemed charming, if a little casual. Now, it seemed plain, even boring. 

His eyes wandered to the booth next to him. A lone man sat there, staring into his coffee. His blue eyes looked tired, his brown hair still perfect. He almost seemed to sparkle- or was that just the candle sparks?

And then he looked up from his coffee. Their eyes met for a moment, but it was only a matter of seconds before Luke was staring down at the table, presumably flushed. 

After a few moments, he lifted his head, assuming the other man had looked away as well; but as he returned to his vision he realized this was not true. In Fact, the gentleman beside him was still looking at him. If he was flushed before, he had gone red now. 

“I’m sor-”  
“You got stood up too?” The cute guy interrupted Luke, his head resting on his hand.  
He clumsily regained his composure, his face hopefully returning to a somewhat normal colour.  
“I think…” He mumbled. The guy across from him chuckled softly.  
“I don’t know how anyone could manage that. You’re adorable.” There went any composure Luke previously had. He went red as a beet, unable to form a response without sounding like a choking cat.

The brown haired dude giggled at Luke’s reaction as he picked up his coffee mug; and in one swift motion, transferred the mug and himself to Luke’s booth.  
“My name’s Jared.” He took a sip of his probably cold coffee. “Yours?”  
“Luke…” He mumbled something that probably sounded like his name.  
Jared smirked.  
“Cute. Like you.” He cast a knowing glance at a defeated Luke. “Hey, let’s say we get some food, and ditch this hellhole? We could go somewhere nicer.” Jared gave a hopeful grin, his eyes homely; and that’s what broke Luke. 

He let his head slam on to the table, only giving a weak thumbs up in response. Jared laughed for a moment, before placing his hand on Luke’s.  
“I like you.”


End file.
